The Unicorn Whisperer
by Nijaded
Summary: Severus is interrupted one afternoon by a student with a very unique problem, and it isn't anything to do with potions. M for a reason, one-shot.


Title: The Unicorn Whisperer.  
Rating: M (semi-graphic anal sex)  
Pairing: Severus/Luna

Author's Note: I wrote this a few years back while I was having writer's block with BS and ATD. I finished it up today and I don't think it's my best, but I've always liked this pairing, not too sure why.

Hope you like it too.

* * *

It was half past one in the afternoon, fortunately on a Sunday, so he did not have his 7th year Gryffindor-Slytherin class. In all his years of teaching that class never get along, not even when he was a student at Hogwarts himself.

Severus lounged in his private rooms adjacent to his office soaking up some old English literature and a glass of merlot by his fireplace. Rarely did he get an occasion to enjoy time to himself like the present time, and he treasured those moments greatly.

It was nearly the end of what had been a peaceful Voldemort-free year. There had been many casualties in the war, indeed, he had nearly been one of them if it were not for his secret supply of healing potions he kept on his person at all times, but scars of the flesh healed and the Wizarding world was putting itself back together quite well.

He returned, to his indifference, and resumed his post as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for no less than seven years as a part of his probation from the Ministry. Yes, he was the only person to simultaneously receive a punishment and two Orders of Merlin, First and Third Class.

However, with the truth forced out most of the population treated him with more respect, or at least were polite to him. Over time he let his icy Death Eater slash Spy mask fall away, as he was a free man now. Of course he was no less the blunt, brooding, sarcastic man he was before. That was simply his nature and personality.

Since finals were coming up, he cut down the amount of homework he gave out to his students by thirty percent and it saved him plenty of marking time for the end of term.

_One year down- six to go,_he thought to himself ruefully.

Just as Severus was really enjoying his leisure time in solitude he heard a distant knock coming from the door to his office, interrupting his mood.

He prayed it wasn't the Headmistress.

But as he felt his spell work taking effect, the magical aura his wards detected was familiar but he could not recall it; aloof, feminine, and good-natured…

He didn't think this was a person who had ever been to his office before.

Annoyed, he set down his wine and slid his bookmark in-between the pages of his book. His black robes hung on the hook by the door so he slid them on over his trousers and buttoned them with a wave of his hand. He made his way to his office, shutting the door to his rooms behind him and locking it.

After swinging the door open, he was mildly surprised to see Luna Lovegood standing in the doorway, wide blue eyes staring up at him imploringly.

"Miss Lovegood?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Honestly, he had no idea what to expect from this girl.

"Professor Snape, might we talk in your office?" Her voice didn't sound as childish as he remembered; the question was demure, innocent but so... was it the hint of a whisper in it he heard that made it sound so alluring?

In response he stepped aside, opening the door further so she could brush past him and walk up to his desk as he watched her hair bounce, her hips sway as he shut the door. She stayed still as he came forward until he stood right beside her.

His Occlumency could sense her nervousness without even trying, but there was also an air of determination and resolve about her.

"Sit," he commanded in a low voice, just to gauge her response, see how she would react.

At once she gracefully lowered herself onto the chair in front of his desk and folded her hands in her lap neatly, waiting.

Severus felt a mild stirring but suppressed it. He had always liked giving orders and he had noticed Luna over the years was an exceptionally obedient student.

Quiet, Ravenclaw, with interesting theories he couldn't always refute. She followed his instructions to the letter and always got the perfect instructions and kept to herself unlike students such as Granger.

But something about her today made him see her in a whole different light. An idle thought drifted through his mind that maybe she was bewitching him…

He could see the tops of her breasts from where he stood but he realized how long he must have been just standing there and turned and went around his desk to sit opposite her.

Did he detect a thrill of excitement just then?

Luna looked calm, unlike many students who sat in that chair before her. It dawned on Severus that he had never really spoken to the girl outside of his classroom or in it; he never really called on her to answer his questions in his classroom and she had never volunteered any information willingly. He never had to reinstruct her to do anything and if she caused a disruption in his class it was not because of her study habits or attitude, it was usually other students giving her a hard time about her unusual tastes or hiding her things.

She never cried or seemed deterred.

But then, she was not like many students.

"What did you wish to speak with me about, Miss Lovegood?" He asked the silk naturally flowing out of his mouth with mild curiosity.

"Well, sir, I've a problem that's threatening to ruin my life unless I do something about it. It involves my career, and my only solution pushed my boyfriend away from me, so I have to go to someone else," she explained clearly, her aloof manner only troubling him more.

Cautiously, he said, "Go on..."

"I can't ask any of my male friends because they all have girlfriends or are too young for this. I need to be with someone I trust and I just don't trust many of the boys I don't know in my class."

Severus was definitely intrigued now.

"So then I made a list of all the people who could help me and decided on the most logical person," she spoke so reasonably, like she was describing how to tie one's shoe.

"And this has to do with me?" He cut in, wanting to know why she was really here.

"Yes, sir; you see I was accepted into a very select group of the Ministry called the Unicorn Whisperers. Only one person is chosen a year who meets their specific criterion for entry who apply and already have done extensive work with unicorns. Do you know why the department is always so under-staffed, sir?" She leaned forward a bit, as if she was sharing a secret.

He knew why but he wanted to hear her say it, wanted to watch more words form on those dark pink lips. Unicorn Whisperers were fascinating researchers who spent most of their time in solitude with the creatures, some even managing to live amongst them. But there were not many interested in the field for certain… lifestyle disadvantages.

"Do tell."

"It's because so few people choose to remain virgins these days. Everyone knows unicorns won't go around tainted individuals. Well, nearly everyone. My father and my friends weren't happy with my decision but I've made up my mind," she said firmly.

Severus felt a twinge of disappointment at that. "I'm still dying to know what this has to do with me. The point, if you please."

At this she took a long breath and exhaled, tucking a curl behind her ear. "I did some research. For women the hymen must be intact to be able to touch a unicorn, so virginity roughly translates as not having sexual intercourse through vaginal penetration, but nowhere in any of the books I read did it say anything anywhere about, well, the other kinds of sex."

Severus needed to keep reminding himself that a student was talking to him. _An older, mature student, a young woman who had survived a war,_his darker side cut in to his mantra.

It just wasn't possible; that they were having this conversation together, after nearly ten years without even a "Good morning, Professor," or a candid conversation about a potion or essay.

"I explained this to Neville and told him of the... alternatives, but he didn't understand. He thought that I was..." here, she faltered for the first time. He suspected their break-up was recent.

"Well, we are no longer on speaking terms. I'm sorry, the point is, Professor... I graduate in a few weeks and will be off to northern Russia to study a small herd of unicorns. I'll be gone for a year and I just wanted to experience it… sex, before I go."

Severus was stunned as he soaked in her words. It took a lot of guts, he admitted, and the wheels in his head were spinning. What was the girl asking...? Surely she didn't mean that…

"I'm your professor," he began, the only sentence he could decipher coherently from his spiraling brain.

"Yes, but we both know that's not for much longer. We could even make an Unbreakable Vow of Silence so that no one would know. No one else can help me," she added, her tone becoming more entreating.

"And why have you chosen me? Surely someone your own age would be more appropriate," he drawled. Was he seriously considering this?

"I've considered that too. Someone my age wouldn't know how, sir," Luna countered, "at least, the right way. And even if we tried, I fear the result wouldn't be too pleasant…"

Severus surveyed the girl carefully. Part of him screamed it was impossible, unprofessional, plain wrong, but the other half whispered the girl was asking for it.

What was wrong with taking what was being offered? He had lived so many years in solitude, in self-torment, loathing; why should he not accept her offer? She was of age certainly, almost nineteen, if he remembered correctly.

"What... exactly... do you need from me, Miss Lovegood?" He sounded menacing, but blanched when she brightened, apparently at having made it that far in the conversation.

"Anal sex, sir. It's quite common in the Muggle world, and plenty of unicorn researchers have relied on it in the past as an alternative," she reasoned, the blush in her cheeks delicate and then offered, "Oral sex doesn't count either."

Severus fought to keep his emotions in check. A student, his student, was in his office asking for anal sex. A virgin, a young witch who unfortunately, or fortunately, was of age and not a bad looking Ravenclaw Prefect.

At this point, how could he say no? He hadn't been with a young witch for a long while and she had already considered everything. But he would give her a chance to reconsider or run away, see if she came to her senses and remembered who they were and what she was asking of him…

"So... you're asking a full grown wizard, a former Death Eater and spy- your teacher for over seven years, lest you forget- to perform defiling acts with a student, not to mention risk losing my job and being thrown into Azkaban for life?" He jabbed at her, leaning back in his chair and appraising her.

She was completely undeterred by his question. "Please, sir."

He shook his head, not ready to give in yet. This was actually starting to become fun and he wanted to hear her beg for it. After all, when would another opportunity like this present itself to him?

"I don't think you really know what you would be getting yourself into. I am a man, Miss Lovegood; believe me when I say someone your own age would... fit… you better."

He watched her eyes widen a fraction at his implication but she squared herself and said brazenly, "I don't want them, sir. I want you."

Severus felt his heart beat quicken at her honest admission. Why? Why did this strange girl want him?

"I don't believe we've spoken more than ten words to each other before today. What makes you think that I would help you, a girl whom I barely know, and risk my position here?" He dealt his final hand, and waited for her response.

She laughed softly and avoided his first question. "Professor, you and I both know you're much too cunning to get caught doing anything if you don't want to be caught."

Then her head raised a little and she met him square in the eye. "And I'm no longer a girl."

His pride swelled a bit there at being described one of his Houses traits. The girl was stroking his feathers all right. She wanted this, and she wouldn't leave until he forcibly threw her out.

But him- she wanted it with him.

They stared at each other for long minutes, and he was pleased to see her looking more anxious each passing moment. When her tongue darted out to wet her lips it was enough that he finally decided.

"Very well, Miss Lovegood... I will give you what you desire. However," he said louder when she smiled widely and he continued, "we must first make a few things clear."

She nodded and listened attentively.

"I am a… dominant man, Miss Lovegood. Do you understand what that means?" He asked coldly, his voice clipped. He wasn't going to turn into a doe-eyed schoolboy for her; he wanted that much to be perfectly clear.

"Yes, sir," was her slightly breathy response.

He smirked at her. "Good girl. I will, of course, prepare you properly your first time but do not expect mercy from me. You know whom and what you are asking."

"Yes, sir," she said again, and he felt his pants get just a bit tighter.

Oh yes. He was going to fuck his student.

"Good." With a flick of his wand the door was locked and silenced, the room warded against visitors and closed to the Floo network.

"Follow me." They stood and made his way back to his private rooms, knowing she would instinctively follow. When they reached his bedroom he spun around to face her.

She was startled for a moment, but looked up at him questioningly. He reached around her waist, pulling the door shut behind her and locking it purposefully. His hand found her hip and he started walking her back into the solid wood, towering over her.

In one swift movement he had her wrists in his hands above her head, lifting her almost off the floor. He could feel rather than hear her breath quickening against his chest.

His knee parted her legs and she gasped when it pressed against her sex and held her in place.

"Still wish to go through with this, Miss Lovegood?" He murmured into her hair, inhaling the intoxicating honey-vanilla and flower scent all around her. It suited her, and he wondered why he had never noticed it before.

"Yes, sir," she breathed out by his ear, making a shiver run down his back.

He let go of her hands but they stayed in place, leaving him free to curl his fingers into her blonde locks and tilt her face towards him, angling it for his mouth.

Their lips met tentatively at first, for that first second. He shaped his lips against hers and he kissed his student, Luna; one-third of the Silver Trio as he referred to herself, Longbottom, and the youngest Weasley girl; and he enjoyed it.

Her lips were soft and full against his and she was kissing him back insistently. Her curls were silky in his fingers and her body arched into his wantonly.

He had to make sure she was not fighting him off, not because it felt that way, but because he almost felt like he was sleeping. But Luna's dream-like eyes were closed, her light lashes fanning her cheeks and a small moan escaped her mouth and he pressed harder against her.

When they broke for air, he kept his forehead against hers, swallowing her heaving breaths.

His eyes found hers; glassy, hooded eyes, not round and wide like he was used to. Lust, he recognized; she desired him. The realization was staggering. So long it had been since a willing Witch was in his arms, much less one who really wanted him.

Why? He wanted to make sense of the mystery that was Luna Lovegood, but now was not the time. Now, he wanted to taste her.

He brought her face back to his but traced her lips with his tongue. Her mouth stayed parted for him so he slipped inside, tasting on her own tongue apple cider, mixing well with the wine on his breath. It was strangely intoxicating.

A surge of desire rocked him deeper than before.

Gripping more of her hair from the back of her head he pulled not quite gently, so he could access more of her hot mouth.

Her moan was delicious.

He plundered her mouth thoroughly, leaving no place untouched as his hand stroked down her jaw, over her neck, and gathering the fabric of her shirt in his grip.

Withdrawing from her was not easy but he wanted to watch her reaction as he disrobed her.

Her lips were darker, her pale cheeks flushed nicely. She watched him, awaiting his next move, and he stared heatedly down at her as he grabbed the other side of her shirt and ripped.

The pale yellow blouse tore open, a button or two flying off in protest. He let the material hang off her shoulders as he took in the pink rose brassiere covering her breasts.

She had sparse beauty marks flecking her chest and taut stomach. He could see her belly button, her grey school skirt resting low on her hips.

Oh, how he wanted to devour her. Really, he was surprised by his own stifling desire for the magical young woman. Before twenty minutes ago he had barely given a thought to Luna, always in the background of the action; there, but not thrusting herself into the limelight like so many of her peers.

She was different; there was substance to her instead of shallowness. She was going to become a symbol for the unicorns, represent all that was innocence and goodness.

And then, of course, she wanted taboo sex from her teacher no less. So the girl had a dark side, after all. The thought was turning him on more than he ever remembered being before.

Severus could feel his cock growing harder every second. Grabbing her waist, he nudged her legs further apart, making them come around his waist, so she would be able to feel him.

More importantly, now his hands were free to roam.

His fingertips ran up her sides lightly and came up over her ribs. That lacy bra was still in the way. He fixed his gaze on the center where the material connected and murmured, "Perseco," and her bra cut in half.

She took a gasping breath, but he was mesmerized watching her tits sway towards him. He grabbed both handfuls and attached his mouth to one dusty pink nipple.

Cries and moans were music to his ears as he sucked the fleshy peak hard, pinching and rolling her other nipple in his hand. Her legs squeezed around him as she curled her spine to arch up into him.

He could feel the heat coming from her sex, her innocent, untouched sex. It heightened his arousal knowing he was the first to touch her this way, he was her first and she wanted it that way- wanted him.

"Please, please, sir," she whimpered desperately.

He didn't bother to ask what she was pleading, just switched to her left nipple and feasted.

Luna moaned more harshly, a hauntingly beautiful sound, and her hips started shifting into his.

When he was satisfied he drew back, much more pleased with the darker color around her breasts.

But it wasn't just her chest, her whole body was flushed now, and Severus found his mind working faster than he ever remembered, trying to process his thoughts and feelings. He centered on one, the one that seemed the most important at the time.

"Miss Luna Lovegood… I wonder; have you ever had an orgasm before?" He crooned down at her, hooking his arms around her thighs to support her weight while began slithering down her body.

The young woman visibly arched and shivered, another moan coursing through the room.

Severus knelt before her, her skirt the only thing between his lips and her cunt and Merlin help him if he couldn't _smell_ her arousal coming from her thighs.

"I would like an answer to that question," he uttered after slapping the inside of her thigh, not quite gently but he sensed her cry was more in pleasure than anything.

"No, sir," she replied breathlessly, squirming into his touch, not away from it.

She was struggling to see what he was doing and he laughed quietly. "Close your eyes and feel."

He waited to begin until her eyes were fully closed and he used a spell to keep them closed, it was quicker than blindfolding her. He used another incantation to hold her legs up so he was free to lift her skirt and witness her bared sex to him.

She was light; all paleness, even in her sparse golden pubic hair, her white skin marred with those dark sporadic freckles. And there was a pool of wetness gathering at her core, and it invited him to drink.

The sounds that followed, the ones came out of Luna made him glad he had silenced his room.

Severus feasted on her body like was famished, and he felt on some level he was; that it had been far too long that he had been with a woman, felt a warm body, made another sigh in satisfaction.

Languidly, he ran his tongue up and down her feeling all of her shivers, soaking up her gasps and her flowing nectar. It was pure heaven, he had nearly forgotten how much he had enjoyed the act, and it was only heightened knowing she was experiencing it for the first time.

He could feel her body moving rhythmically now and knew she was close. Her muscles contracted and he latched onto her nub sucking relentlessly until she was screaming her release to him. He let her come down, licking her and then kissing his way back up her body.

By the time he was fully standing again, he let the spell on her eyes go. They fluttered open and she looked at him with what could only be adoration in his eyes. It had not been his intention, only what he wanted to do at the time.

"Sir?" Her breathy whisper brought his eyes back to her face.

"Yes, little one?" He crooned down at her, tilting her chin up to him in his palm.

On her face he could read her emotions plainly, no Occlumency needed; arousal, curiosity, and perhaps some embarrassment. She looked too sexy biting her lip like that.

"I want to..." She began, but trailed off, averting her eyes nervously.

Severus wondered, let his mind ponder all the possibilities of what she could she want. When he started applying light pressure around her lower jaw, her attention returned to him.

"Ask away," he encouraged her with a soft tone as his short nails dug into her hips and pressed her body against his.

She shivered visibly and strained against her bonds. "May I suck your cock, sir?"

He was fairly certain what remaining blood he had in his body pooled inside his manhood. Never had anyone asked to do it before, not ever.

So that's what she had been shy about.

"I-I've always wanted to," she admitted, thoroughly flushed now, but he supposed it was all right because she was sharing one of her deepest desires to him.

His brain was still trying to form a response so he temporarily reassured her by pulling her into another kiss.

Her response was immediate this time, her legs crossing around his waist and drawing him to her like an embrace.

"Of course," he murmured when they parted, "If that is what you want."

Those ocean-coloured eyes that were so different around him locked onto his. She nodded slowly, solidly.

Sure.

He removed her wrists from the wall draped them around his neck so he could support her waist as he moved her off the door.

Taking advantage of the neck by his mouth, he nipped and sucked the delicate flesh as he walked from memory towards his bed in the corner of the room.

He turned and lowered them both effortlessly on his bed, pulling her torn garments off and spreading his hands over her back, realizing her pale locks reached all the way to her waist.

Luna pushed off his chest and straddled his hips more comfortably. She was tracing his buttons almost reverently, and Severus could only silently marvel at the beauty above him.

Why had he not noticed her before? _Because you were blind, obviously._

He let her diligently undo all of his buttons one by one from top to bottom. When she got to the final one at the top of his groin he hissed, "Divestio."

Both of their clothes vanished and they groaned at the sudden feeling of flesh on flesh.

He could feel her wet core against his hard- on and he felt himself throbbing already.

She was leaning down, kissing the middle of his chest, his sternum, his stomach and navel, scooting down his body until she was on her knees between his legs, staring at his penis like it were a challenge.

Severus called upon twenty years of self-control to keep his hips from thrusting into her mouth. He would let her to get used to it first.

Her mouth was warm, wet and laved his cock completely before sliding over it back and forth. When her hand cupped his balls he moaned and threaded a hand into her hair.

She was doing so well he had to wonder if it really was her first time performing fellatio. It would surprise him if it were not.

"Good girl, now I want you take a deep breath and relax your throat. Can you do that, little slut?" He was losing a grip on some of his self-control and his dominant side was really taking hold.

She dragged her lips off of him, creating a distinctive _pop_sound. "Yes, sir," she replied and took a deep breath.

When her lungs were full he guided her mouth back onto him and pushed until her nose was pressed up against his navel.

He groaned and cursed, and felt her choke a bit so he let her pull back up.

She gasped for air; her breaths fanning his moist cock and making it twitch. He needed more.

"All right?" He asked roughly.

Licking her lips, Luna nodded.

"Again," was her only warning.

He thrust and she stretched her mouth to accommodate him. She closed her lips and hummed against him while he hissed his approval.

Guiding her head up and down, he gave her directions. "Harder, suck harder. _Yes_, like that," he moaned and wrapped more of her hair around his other hand.

It didn't take her long at all to bring him to the brink of orgasm.

His hips shifted involuntarily towards her, and he gripped her hair tighter. "Swallow it if you can," he ground out as he burst inside her mouth.

A swell of satisfaction washed over him as he watched her swallow it all, and gingerly lick the remaining come from her lips.

Severus recovered quickly and sat up so they were closer. Without taking his eyes from her, he reached between her legs to feel her dripping core.

She moaned openly, swaying towards him a little.

"Oh my, Miss Lovegood, you are absolutely soaked," he drawled with mock-bewilderment. "What kind of a girl gets so wet when she sucks her professor's cock?"

Her lazy eyes opened and she pushed onto his hand as she answered, "A slut, sir."

Severus could feel his cock getting hard again. Dirty words out of that sweet, young mouth did that to him. "That's right, you naughty thing. Turn around, on your hands and knees."

She immediately obeyed, leaving her glistening sex bared open for his eyes. He wished he could bury himself in her ready cunt, but knew he could not and would never taint her in that way. That would be too great of a betrayal after the privilege she gave him.

Instead he inserted one finger in, careful not to go too deep, only to coat it with her natural lubrication.

He started spreading it around her puckered hole, watching her body jump and shudder in response.

"I'm going to start preparing you now, witch, so my cock doesn't tear you apart when I fuck you," he told her, in a voice full of promise.

Whenever he touched her she rocked back into his hand. She went fairly still when his forefinger penetrated her arse.

"Oh..." Was all she uttered.

He pulled out slowly and pushed back in just as carefully. "How does it feel?"

Luna sighed, "Different, sir."

"Tell me when it starts to feel comfortable," he said and kept pumping.

She was so tight, squeezing his finger which was less than half the size of his cock. He nearly shuddered to think what she would feel like around him.

When his finger slid easily out and in, he coated his middle finger with her natural lubricant and carefully pushed two inside her.

Luna moaned more desperately that time, contracting around his fingers.

"Relax, Miss Lovegood," he murmured against her back, "If you start to panic it will be painful."

The girl took a few deep breaths and calmed herself a little. He felt her open around his hand so he pushed farther, relishing the whimpers she emitted.

Soon he was mercilessly twisting, nearly jamming into her opening and she was a chorus of groaning screams.

When he had three fingers pumping easily into her arse, he felt she was ready. Aside from fisting her, there wasn't much else he could do to prepare her.

Languidly he withdrew from her, she cried out, and he smiled.

Gripping her flesh, he squeezed and pulled it apart for inspection. He would need to go slow, very slow, but she was ready. He conjured more lubricant and spread it all over him but returned to her quickly, taking hold of her hips and dragging her backwards to him on the bed.

She gasped and rocked back into him, arse swaying in the air.

He had to ask though.

"Are you ready, you lovely witch?" He crooned at her and she arched, her hair spilling off her back and piling over her shoulder.

"Yes," she moaned, "yes, sir, please…"

He entered her slowly, gritting his teeth against crushing pressure on his cock. She was so _tight_, squeezing him more than he ever remembered. He stopped when the tip was enclosed fully and she was whimpering below him.

"Relax, relax, Luna," he whispered down to her, leaning over her body to stroke her mass of curls and the curves of her body. She was breathing quickly, nearly hyperventilating, but did not ask him to stop. So he stayed very still for a long time, forcing his mind to go blank until she was ready for more.

He was recounting the ingredients to Polyjuice potion and was just thinking about lacewing flies when he felt her body fully relax, and her muscles clenched around him experimentally.

Severus hissed in pleasure, his fingers digging into her hips for a fraction of a second. He pulled his hips back until almost fell out of the delicious hotness. Then he pushed back into her, going further this time and stopping when she cried out.

"Don't fight it, just push back against me," he ground out, his lust threatening to spiral out of control. He wanted so much to just fuck her; to pound into her body long and hard and it took everything in his power not to do so.

They began a slow, almost melodic rhythm, the course of their pants and groans accompanying them.

Soon, she was moaning and crying out to him, gasping her pleasure and he grunted behind her. She felt too good; soon he was slipping in and out of her erratically, pumping his hips into hers powerfully.

But she was not protesting. In fact, when his head cleared for a moment he heard her screaming for more, harder, faster.

He obliged.

Using his weight he pushed her down until he was atop her even while he thrust deeply into her. He still had a hand between her legs, but he used the other to bring her lips up to his. She was delirious with pleasure, but he felt her lips moving under his just as insistently.

Then he wrapped her hair in his hand renewed his vigorous pace. She begged him, pleaded to him, barely making any sense even to his own ears. But he concentrated on her body first, and when he felt her orgasm building through the thin membrane in her body he almost felt victorious.

She was came over and over again around him and finally drew out his own release. He came into her, holding her hips under him and pulling her hair.

Her moans were soft and heady and her breathing was labored.

After a few minutes he realized he was probably the cause of insufficient lack of air and rolled off of her, but didn't let go of her.

She curled onto her side but he noticed her movements in her lower half were stiff.

"I apologize… if I was a little rough," he said gruffly.

Luna looked up at him and brought her hand to his face for the first time, her delicate fingers cupping his face.

"Severus Snape. You are the most wonderful stranger I know."

Her words struck him with an emotion he could not name. But he felt a strange tingle in his throat and then pulled her to him fiercely, holding her there.

He would never know how much time had passed between them. They lay there dozing in the aftermath of their ecstasy, not saying anything more or making any plans to leave yet.

The realization was staggering, but it dawned on him that he realized that he was… cuddling… with his student. It may have only been for another week, but the fact remained.

"I was there at your hearing," she said suddenly, breaking the silence so rapidly he found himself dizzy. "In the crowd, though, I wasn't asked to speak."

Severus continued stroking her arm, realizing he'd stopped. "I admit, I did not notice you."

"No," she said softly, smiling into his skin, "it's all right, though, I was just observing. I wanted to know what was to happen to you."

Luna was shifting on the bed so she could look into his eyes. He stared down at her with an unguarded expression of honest intrigue.

"Why?" He asked his mouth dry.

"Because you played such a detrimental role in the war; without you, we would have lost, that is something I never doubted. But at your hearing I watched and listened the entire time while they berated and questioned you and then debated over what to do with you. After Harry talked to them and argued and you just sat there the whole time, not saying anything- not one word… And then the Minister pardoned you and awarded you those Order of Merlin's and sentenced you to Hogwarts, and they took you away again it was all over just like that-"

At this point she broke off nearly in tears and he had cupped her face, shushing her and turning her back to him.

She gave him a watery smile, and kissed his palm.

"No one even thanked you."

Severus almost recoiled from her, shocked at her words. It was the last thing he expected to hear come from her. Why would she be so distressed over that?

Above all things, he didn't want anyone's pity. But Luna didn't pity him; at least he suspected she didn't. He genuinely didn't know what to make of her statement.

Thank him for what? For killing a family and the person he loved most in the world? For serving the Dark Lord for over twenty years and doing his bidding underhandedly selling information back to Dumbledore?

"You misunderstand the situation-"

"No, Professor, I was there. I know what you did, and I know how hard it was for you to live after that, living a half-life, not letting yourself feel anything for anyone or even smile. You lived in repentance for twenty years, and now you are free and you still do."

Luna looked away for a moment, but he drew her face back to him.

"This… this was as much for you as it was for me. I… I wanted to say thank you, Severus. Thank you for being the bravest man alive."

Severus stared down at her, dumbfounded. He couldn't really process what she was saying.

Then she was kissing him, holding his face, and pushing her breasts against his chest. He could only kiss her back, taking what she offered willingly.

The hours passed and though they did not have intercourse again, they both came several more times throughout the night.

They didn't talk much more that night, just gazed at each other while they learned each other's bodies, moaning and laughing.

Around four in the morning he went to find more blankets for the temperature in the dungeons was always too cold. But he found when he returned to his bed she was gone, and probably rightfully so.

Students and professors would be getting up soon and getting ready for the last week of classes.

Still, he felt what could only be disappointment swelling in his chest and rejection solidifying in his heart. He lay in his suddenly too large bed and stared at the ceiling until the sun was beginning to rise.

He felt strangely empty and was quiet in solace for the rest of the week, lost in his thoughts of Luna, her body, unicorns.

When he retreated to his private rooms on the last night after the Parting Feast, he found a note on his door.

Barely recognizing her flowing handwriting from her essays, he took the parchment and unrolled it slowly, sinking into his duvet to read.

_Dear Severus,_

_I have to thank you again for the wonderful night we shared. I couldn't have asked for anything better, and I also must apologize for leaving so suddenly, but I think we just lost track of time and it was in both of our interests that I didn't say goodbye- because I know that it won't be. You've opened my eyes and I am so lucking forward to studying abroad for a year, but when I return I hope I can find you again and we can catch up from there. _

_You don't know how much this meant to me._

_Always,_

_Luna Lovegood._

The note was short but sweet, and he found himself rolling it back up and retying the blue string and stashing it away carefully in his nightstand drawer.

It made him feel slightly better, that she hadn't suddenly regretted everything and dashed out of their crying or some nonsense.

Severus Snape conjured himself a glass of apple cider and drank deeply, recalling the taste of her mouth.

He didn't know what would happen to her, or what would occur when she returned, but he knew that he would wait for her, no matter how long.

If only just to see her again, find out about her trip, and to possibly get another taste of her.

He would wait for a Unicorn Whisperer.


End file.
